Charlie Conway fall
by bethwilman1
Summary: charlie conway is the captain of the ducks he always has been from the start as hans told him he was the heart of the team . after an accident on the ice will it all changes forever for charlie and the ducks D4 lats years of collage
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The ducks have been gathered up by there captain charlie conway the heart of the team , he had used hans duck whistle to gather them all it was the second time he had done that as he knew bombay and there new coach had joined together to coach the ducks .

Charlie Conway had ran out of his house he now shared with bombay and his mother , his mother had broken up and got divorced to his step father and now was dating his coach what he looked up to as a proper father since he was nine years old . Charlie was 17 now he was older and he thought he was the boss at times he wears the C on his jersey in proud moments especially in front of Bombay as he rounded the ducks up they all went to the rink as soon as possible there first game was tonight and something was off about charlie tonight adam could see it .

As most of the ducks gathered up on the rink bombay and coach o ryan both stood next to each other as charlie felt really dixxi the past though days he didn't know what was going on with him . he skated slowly up to the two coaches as bombay looked at him worriedly " im okay coach lets just get on with the training " as bombay nodded " welcome back ducks hope you had a good break but now we have to train me and coach o ryan are joining together on this we want you guys to have two coaches on this one now the games in 20 minutes lets go " as the ducks all trained as charlie conway still felt dizzy and Adam stayed behind him just in case he fell they did 40 laps and two games against each other , after this they all got on the coach to the game as charlie sat on his own and took two pills to keep himself awake he didn't know what was going on with him .

They arrived at the ice arena and unpacked there things in the hockey locker , after this Charlie pulled his jersey on and then traced his fingers over the C after he did that they all went out onto the ice as adam walked next to him " Charlie whats up " as charlie turned to face him " nothing is up okay just leave it im fine " he said as his foot touched the ice and he felt dicey but it was okay he thought to himself he could do this as the game started and charlie was playing the first half with Banks and Fultoren as charllie got the puck and shot a goal and smiled even though he felt weak he carried on skating hard it was 10 minutes into the game and he got the puck again as he carried it past the opposite team his head filled with clouds it felt and his vision blurred and he began to fall as one of the opposite team flung him on his back he heard a crash as he slammed his head against the goal and his body went straight into the wall . he heard his name being called as his body went limp and his eyes fell into darkness .

Gordons PVO

gordon was watching the game as he knew charlie wasn't up for it today he saw the way he was at training he went by charlie's words as he watched number 96 get the puck the second time and then he slowed down he saw charlie fall and he sat up in his seat and looked at o ryan and then saw charlie go straight into the goal and into the side and not getting up he jumped over the side and ran over as he saw other members of the team adam was there as others shook him " Adam whats going on " as they took charlie's helmet of revealing the damage his head was bleeding on his left side and he wasn't waking up as Gordon knelt down " Charlie " he shouted as he shook the boy by the shoulder his son his responsablites .

They tried forever trying to wake Conway up but he wasn't responding as they took him to the hospital and rushed him into ICU as Gordon waited with heads in his hands he was so scared of what happened to charlie as casey came rushing in and then Gordon wrapped her up into his arms " its okay ' he said as she started to cry as the tea waited with them the doctor came our " Charlie seemed to have had a heart attack on the ice under stress and also he had seemed to have broken a collar bone and the smash against the wall seemed to have knocked him out we have got his heart beating with help from machines but he has seemed to have gone in a shock and will need help waking up you can go in two at a time "


	2. urgent chapter read

**HELLO PEOPLE**

 **if you have been reading this fanfic i see that your aa fan of the mighty ducks ,theres a small group of us fans on instagram who enjoy roleplaying as characters from the mighty ducks and we have small amount of the team**

 **i.e.**

 **we have**

 **\- charlie charliecxnway**

 **\- adam adcmbcnks**

 **-connie conniemcreau**

 **-juile juilegaffnxy**

 **-avermen les_avermen4**

 **-linda linda,gomez1978**

 **all theses are characters who we have we need the rest of the team we especially need someone to role play guy so please could you follow me and the others my account is charliecxnway .**

 **thank you so much**

 **beth x**


End file.
